


Thirty Seconds

by chiaroscuroverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hands, Smut, Tight Spaces, dwsmutfest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: If he’d just decided his hand was the best tool for staving off a claustrophobic panic, well, it was working.





	Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> For DWSmutfest drabble prompt: Hand. Thanks to Rinari7 for the beta, though any subsequent errors are mine! And to Fleurdeneuf for reading and encouragement as always! :)

They were not going to talk about it. He faced away from her in the darkness, reaching behind, under her skirt, gently caressing between her thighs. She dropped her head to his leather-clad shoulder, bent her knees ever so slightly, breathing carefully, quietly. How did he always _know?_

He aimed the sonic up and gave it a another pulse. Every thirty seconds until the door opened, he’d said. Didn’t look back at her. Barely enough room for the breadth of his shoulders, a steel wall at her back, and long fingers sliding across her knickers.

The sonic whirred, a light above them blinked, his hand pressed harder against the dampening fabric. _Warm_ hand--she knew what that meant-- meant the same as the heat she could now feel radiating from the back of his neck, the pinkness at the top of his ears she’d glimpsed when the light blinked overhead. How long had he been working up this mood? Or did he just flip the switch? And here she was, pinned between him and these three walls, his willing prey. If he’d just decided his hand was the best tool for staving off a claustrophobic panic, well, it was working. Two fingers landed in a very good spot and she whimpered out loud. A tremor went up his arm and she could swear she heard him curse under his breath.

_Whirrrr--blink_

What if it opened too soon?

He had his pattern now, playing her like a harp, still not actually _touching_ her flesh, making her dizzy with terrifying arousal, and she was going to beg, could feel the words bubbling up: _take me, fuck me, be inside me_ …

“Doctor!”

Too loud in the metal box. He aimed the sonic again and whipped around, she had a split-second glance at his face as the light blinked. His lips were at her ear. “Shh-shh, won’t be long now.” He held her in his splayed hand now and she thrust back at him.

“Please. I need you.” Whispering.

“Later,” he whispered back, dragged his lips across her cheek. “Promise. Anything you want. I just need you to be ready to run, got it?”

“No more hiding?” Hiding hadn’t been so bad, actually, when it meant those quiet visits late in the night cycle, secrets learned that made her shiver when he caught her eye over the console and ran a deft hand over the controls. Still, she held her breath until he answered.

“Lights on if you want.” He was teasing her, but her heart quavered. “I’m yours. Always been, me.” He dropped his forehead to hers. Inhaled. “When the door opens, we run.”

“Yeah, ‘course I will.” Maybe it would never open. She’d never wanted anything more than the fingers teasing her.

“Rose?” He aimed the sonic over his shoulder, the light flashed again--revealing his eyes, soft. “Now come for me.”

Finally, _finally_ , he pulled aside her knickers, thrust two fingers inside her and pumped. Oh, how had he learned her so well already? Faster now, his entire arm working her, dirty promises whispered by her ear, another finger inside, and she choked back a scream. The light flashed, her legs trembled, and his open mouth covered hers, capturing her moan. If the door opened now, she would murder anyone on the other side of it. She clenched on his fingers, riding the edge, tension seeming to curl everything in her body toward the center.

He thrust his tongue against hers and she shattered, hard, thighs gripping his hand, mindlessly grinding toward him. He pulled away from her mouth as her head cleared and she saw a flash of his face, grinning at her.

“Be ready in thirty seconds. And we better make it.” He nipped at her collarbone. “I’ve got plans.”   


End file.
